


Because We Need Each Other

by Benedicthiddleston



Series: Sherlock/Loki [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, post-season 3, post-series 3, post-thor the dark world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedicthiddleston/pseuds/Benedicthiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems compromise is needed in order to keep a long-distance relationship going. Because, really, how exactly does one deducing detective and one Asgardian Prince make a relationship work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because We Need Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aggressive_Aegyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aggressive_Aegyo/gifts).



> Um, so, spoilers for the third season on BBC Sherlock?!! Also Thor the Dark World. (in the end, I’m not entirely sure I’m keeping with my own head canon in this series I’ve written for the pair of SherLoki. OH WELL! Just think that maybe the third season of BBC Sherlock and Thor the Dark World happened at the same time :P So yes, my personal storyline is officially messed up!)
> 
> Also, thank you to wholockianturtleotaku for bringing me back to this ship! I hope I don't disappoint!

**Because We Need Each Other**

“He’s back.”

Loki growled, his eyes flaring with anger as he stared down his lover in 221B Baker Street. He had left behind Asgard when he had received an urgent communication requesting his presence on Earth immediately. Disregarding the Bifrost entirely, Loki had gotten himself to Earth in a split second, appearing before his lover with worry written all over his face.

“You said he was dead. You took care of all his men. You took care of HIM!” Loki was shouting, ignoring the fact he hadn’t created a sound barrier around the apartment. Everyone in the vicinity of 221B Baker Street could hear him. No doubt those on the street outside were curious what was going on inside.

Sherlock slumped in his customary chair, eyes staring at nothing. “While you were gone, I… I killed Charles Magnussen. I was exiled. But as I was leaving – _he_ just showed up. As so much as I can deduce, he is still alive. Whether truly breathing, or by technological advances – I do not know.”

“We wasted YEARS of our relationship because YOU WERE OUT HUNTING THIS MAN’S SYNDICATE, AND NOW HE MIGHT STILL BE ALIVE?!! Sherlock, no. Absolutely _not_. We did not waste four years of our relationship to that mad men to have more years LOST. I will NOT ALLOW IT!”

Sherlock jumped from the chair, his lips in a thin line, his eyes glaring. “He was _dead_. I know that FOR SURE. Do not tell me I failed. I tried my best. And where have YOU been the past year? Hiding away in Asgard. Your _brother_ now resides on Earth with his lover, and yet we can’t even last a few _days_ together because our lives are so – so – SO DISJOINTED!”

“Do not put the blame on me, Sherlock. I did my duty in Asgard. I am now KING! If you would give up your silly life down here, you could come back with me. We could rule _together_. I will not give up my reign just because you can’t tell if some HUMAN is DEAD OR ALIVE!” Loki couldn’t help his yelling. He was angry. He had waited years to have a solid, lasting relationship with the human named Sherlock Holmes – their love was undeniable; perfect; a light among the darkness. Except their lives were too different, too broken to allow them peace in such troubled times.

“I will not rest until I know if Moriarty is dead or alive. I will end this. I will not let it last. I will not leave this city in ruins just because you are desperate for my company. I love you dearly, my love, but I cannot let this be. You know that. Don’t you understand? How I must fight this evil to save my friends? So that we may be together?!”

Loki reached out, grasping Sherlock’s shoulders. “Except it will never end. And you know that.”

“Then it is a sacrifice I make for my friends.”

“BUT WHAT ABOUT ME?! About _us?!_ ”

Sherlock had no desire to shake off Loki’s hands, but the fact he was torn between an Asgardian King and his human friends wore down on his conscience more than anyone could understand. He looked his lover in the eye, his own eyes pleading. “Then leave Asgard behind. Let us live together, here. During the day I can fight Moriarty. At night, it can be just us. John is married now. We would have this place all to ourselves.”

Loki looked away, unsure if he wanted to take that deal. “If it means we would be together, then… yes, yes, I will leave Asgard behind.”

Sherlock didn’t give Loki a chance to protest as he leaned in and kissed. Wet with tears, sweet with relief. It was a feeling both had missed while away. They didn’t want to let it go. They couldn’t.

Loki dropped his hands, wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist. _Oh how they had missed this_.


End file.
